Merida
|books = Brave (Little Golden Book) Brave: Ultimate Sticker Book Brave: The Essential Guide The Art of Brave Songs and Story: Brave |actor = Amy Manson (Once Upon a Time) Taylor Firth (Disney On Ice) |voice = Kelly Macdonald (film, video game, Ralph Breaks the Internet) Peigi Barker (young) Julie Fowlis (off-screen singing voice) Ruth Connell (various spin-off media) |alias = Red-haired lass Princess Wee darling Wee lassie Princess of DunBroch |personality = Unruly (initially), kind-hearted, free-spirited, defiant, headstrong, stubborn, willful, brave, adventurous, rebellious, tomboyish, tough, strong-willed, very short-tempered, quick-witted, fearless, aggressive (sometimes), sassy, determined, selfless, caring, athletic |appearance = Young woman with pale skin, light freckles, long curly red hair, blue eyes |occupation = Princess of DunBroch |affiliations = DunBroch |goal = Break curse on her mother and defeat Mor'du (succeeded) |home = DunBroch castle |family = Fergus (father) Elinor (mother) Harris, Hubert, and Hamish (brothers) |pets = Angus (horse) |friends = Queen Elinor, King Fergus, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, Angus, Lord Macintosh, Lord MacGuffin, Lord Dingwall, Young Macintosh, Young MacGuffin, Wee Dingwall, Witch, the Crow, Will O' the Wisps |enemies = Mor'du |likes = Archery, apples, training with her father, her younger brothers, her horse, sewing tapestries with her mother |dislikes = Having oto marry, nagging, danger to her family, betrothal, tight formal dresses |powers = Master archer Master swordsmanship Forest knowledge Hand-to-hand combatant |weapons = Bow and Arrow Sword Spear |fate = Mends a new tapestry with her mother, and they both ride on their horses after watching the lords leave |quote = "Some say that fate is something beyond our command. That destiny is not our own. But I know better. Our fate lives within us. You only have to be brave enough to see it." |alginment = Good |image = }}'Princess Merida '''is the protagonist of the 2012 Pixar film, ''Brave Background Personality Merida is the adventurous eldest child and daughter of Queen Elinor and King Fergus and is a very bold, brave, daring, courageous, stubborn, rebellious, and headstrong girl who does not fit the stereotypical princess role. Rather than being a damsel in distress, Merida does not need a man to save her and doesn't need one to marry her. She actually is one of the few Disney princesses who uses a weapon throughout her full movie. As a young girl, Merida was close to both her mother and father, and loved the legends her mother told her, even believing in the will o' the whisps and out of idle curiosity, ran to chase them one time. Growing up in DunBroch, Merida became an adventurous woman with a spunky spirit and willfulness to dedicate herself to her family. As she grew older, she sometimes got into quarrels with her mother. Merida did not like to act like a princess and was more of a tomboy. In fact, Merida's favorite days was doing whatever she wanted. Merida is also in the likliness in her father, as being unruly, impulsive and loud, but Merida also has her mother's stubborness and her brother's mischevious spirit. After her adventure with freeing her mom from a dreadful curse, Merida became more level-headed, and easily managed to talk out of marriage and let the other men chose their own paths. By the end, when it comes to family, Merida realizes there is nothing more important than being surrounded by the people she loves and who love her back. In the end, the bond with her mother is re-formed and her family's relationships strengthen. Physical Appearance Merida is a sixteen-year-old woman who is very beautiful. She has long, curly red hair and blue eyes while having freckles. Films ''Brave'' On her birthday, Merida first appears in the film as a young girl hiding from her mother, Elinor who finally found her hiding beneath a table. ''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' Gallery Relationships Trivia * Merida is the first Pixar protagonist to be female, followed by Joy in Inside Out, Dory in Finding Dory and Helen Parr in Incredibles 2. Category:Brave characters Category:Female characters Category:Scottish characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Heroines Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters Category:Siblings Category:Nobility Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Humans